


關於費家三五郎與三家二三四郎的腦洞

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, about HoMe 5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 遺失在史料中的友誼。
Kudos: 1





	關於費家三五郎與三家二三四郎的腦洞

**Author's Note:**

> 只是猜測萬一真如HoMe 5的原設那樣，歐洛隹斯、安格羅德、艾格諾爾三兄弟跟著凱勒鞏與庫路芬一起搭船到中土後，凱蘭崔爾他們當下可能會有的反應而已。

抵達米斯林的第一天，凱蘭崔爾狠狠甩了三位兄長一記耳光。

歐洛隹斯滿臉羞愧地不敢直視怒氣沖沖的妹妹，庫路芬趕緊抱著凱勒布理鵬走上前，把手搭上他的肩；安格羅德則試圖開口解釋緣由，凱勒鞏隨即將他拉到一旁；艾格諾爾撫著臉頰看向芬羅德，但費納芬家族最溫和睿智的長子，此刻，僅僅綻露皮笑肉不笑的表情，什麼話也沒說。

「就為了這群叛徒？喔，或者該說，為了你們堅貞的友誼，讓你們選擇拋棄親人？真令人感動。」凱蘭崔爾說。

自幼，歐洛隹斯三兄弟就與凱勒鞏、庫路芬交好。傳聞，天鵝港殺親事件，導致與帖勒瑞王室聯姻的第三家族，和長子家族關係急速惡化。如今看來，事實並非如此。芬羅德兄妹在羅斯加爾那場滔天大火過後，就沒見到自家三位兄弟。他們本以為歐洛隹斯三人應是打消主意，跟隨父親回轉提理安。在這橫渡冰海的艱困旅程中，芬羅德兄妹始終相當慶幸，歐洛隹斯他們留在安全無虞的故鄉，免除這飢寒交迫的痛苦。

只是，當太陽初次升起，他們踏著中土百花盛開的大地，來到湖水澄澈的米斯林地區時，看到安格羅德正哄著凱勒布理鵬漫步湖邊。凱蘭崔爾當下唯一做的，就是詛咒這無情的命運。

「伯父果真十分溺愛Atarinke，只讓他的好友們搭上掠奪而來的白船。」特剛懷抱熟睡的伊綴爾冷然道。

「夠了！Turukano。」庫路芬立刻表示不滿。當前劍拔弩張的氣息，嚇到他懷中年幼的凱勒布理鵬，小男孩皺著一張小臉，哭了起來。庫路芬輕拍兒子肉肉的背部，不滿地回說：「你們嚇到孩子了。」

「只有你的孩子才是孩子？」特剛從鼻子冷哼一聲。

「你！」庫路芬本想再反駁，只是梅格洛爾伸手制止他。這位音樂家戰士以他金色的聲線，輕柔地說：「Curvo，先把Tyelpe帶出去。」

庫路芬瞪了特剛一眼，抱著兒子，甩了披風走出主帳。凱勒鞏蹲下身，在胡安耳邊說了幾句話。體如幼馬的維林諾神犬，旋即跟在庫路芬身後離開。

「現在，讓我們等待目前唯一的長輩，Nolofinwe殿下到來吧。」梅格洛爾說。


End file.
